


Within the Roses

by trulyASolomon



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Prince Hueningkai, Royalty, sookai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulyASolomon/pseuds/trulyASolomon
Summary: sookai drabble | 👑 | #day_drabblesHueningkai, the crown prince, has an upcoming wedding with the neighboring kingdom's princess, but on his wedding day he wanders into a rose garden where he meets a stranger named Soobin. Suddenly, things aren't as clear cut for him anymore...
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Kudos: 21





	Within the Roses

Hueningkai at the time is supposed to be getting dressed for his wedding, but on the way to his room he gets lost and finds himself at a rose garden. There he finds a cute stranger tending roses against the sinking sun and pink-blue sky. 

Hueningkai is rendered speechless at the scene, but he's broken out of his trance when the stranger speaks up, "Do you need something?"

Hueningkai steps forward, looking around, carefully choosing his words. If the stranger finds out he's the crown prince he'll probably lead Hueningkai to where he's supposed to be at, and quite honestly that's the last place he wants to be in at the moment.

So Hueningkai makes up a lie claiming he's a guest of honor for the crown prince's wedding, and he needs a little alone time. The stranger's sure to buy it, but all he gets is a teasing smile from him and an invitation to freely enjoy the roses.

He definitely knows the truth.

He knows, but he's allowing Hueningkai to stay and that's all Hueningkai needs to give his trust up to this stranger, whose name he finds out later to be Soobin. Choi Soobin, he's the younger brother of the princess.

The princess he's been avoiding all day.The conversations got awkward at times, but they were mostly comfortable despite the truth of the situation. Soobin is a quiet person, but he knows when to speak up and when to react and sometimes he'll go off on his own tangent about life.

They spent long talking, and strangely enough Hueningkai ends up opening up about everything to Soobin. From his worries about whether he'll look proper in his suit that night to his most current worry of whether he's actually going to be able to love the princess or not.

Everything pours out of him like a broken dam, and after hours of letting it all out Hueningkai finds himself on the verge of tears, and when he can't find the words to continue he finally turns to look at Soobin who's staring at him with his gentle eyes full of understanding.

"It'll be okay," it's all Soobin whispers as he takes Hueningkai's hands into his, and they both watch the sunset sink. Hueningkai can't help it though as he ends up watching Soobin, tracing his profile that's reflecting the orange glow of the sun.

That's when it hits him. He's fallen in love, and he's fallen hard. He feels at home with Soobin, he feels cared for, he feels as if them in this scene holding hands is all the universe wants, except it isn't and he's set to commit his love to another person that day.

The thought breaks him as he sighs into a choked sob. It's impossible to stifle his cries now. Hueningkai quickly catches Soobin's attention who in panic takes Hueningkai's face swiping at each tear that fell from his eyes. All Hueningkai can do is watch Soobin's worried expression.

Now, as soon as Hueningkai suspects the dam inside him to be well empty, suddenly like another rush of water he can't help but say it.

"I think I've fallen for you," he cries ducking his head into his own hands.

Soobin's hands drop from his cheeks. Hueningkai accepts the rejection, the wind cooling down the heat of embarrassment from his ears.

It'd be best if he leaves now, so he takes one last breath to bid his goodbye, except when he looks up Soobin's composure is gone and he's wearing a pained look, his gaze slightly subdued. His hands are trembling.

Although, Soobin's hand make their way back to Hueningkai's cheeks, but this time Soobin isn't as careful as he pulls Hueningkai into him and they're suddenly kissing.

They're kissing, and Hueningkai has to repeat the thought in his head before he can register it. When it does he relaxes into Soobin's hands and slings his own around Soobin's shoulders as he reciprocates Soobin's eager kisses. They're as warm as he thought they were.

Soobin leans back for a second and by then the sun has almost disappeared. Even then Hueningkai can still see Soobin's gentle gaze, and he can't help but lean in for another kiss, and unlike the first kiss both of them engage it, pushing and pulling, feeling different emotions.

Between the roses, under the the moonlight, for the first time Hueningkai feels free to do whatever he wished. Even if it is for one night Hueningkai wishes for this feeling to last.

Of course it isn't that easy, because the two are suddenly interrupted by a gasp coming from behind them, and there they find the princess gaping at their disheveled selves.Hueningkai has half his buttons ripped off, Soobin's hair sticks out in odd places, and their hands are still around each other with no distance between them, the most obvious giveaway.

However, it isn't long until Hueningkai notices that the princess isn't alone either. Next to her, holding her hands is a dashing young man with bright bubblegum pink hair.

"B-brother," the princess voice stays as a murmur, everyone there knowing well none of them are supposed to be there. They are supposed to be at the wedding hall by now saying their vows.

"So let's call off this wedding?" Hueningkai says the unthinkable, and all heads turn to him, "I mean both our kingdoms just wanted to create a union right? We still can -- just through other means."

Hueningkai takes Soobin's hand and raises it.

"I like that idea," the princess smiles and giggles with the boy whose hand she's holding, "Let's go tell our parents, of course after you guys fix your..."

The princess motions to their disheveled clothes and both Soobin and Hueningkai practically jump off of each other. 

The four head back in with the whole castle in chaos over the missing bride and groom.

Of course this is only the beginning of this chaos.

**Author's Note:**

> [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/trulyasolomon) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/trulyASolomon?s=09) |
> 
> Thank you for reading 😊 and dropping by~ i hope you have a pleasant day 🌤


End file.
